A new, different, better life
by Riclo
Summary: When 14 year old Brandy Mickle has nowhere else to turn, he kills himself, at least he thinks he did. However, waking up in a world filled with ponies was not expected, especially if they're all from a certain show he watched. Now in a world he has always dreamed of being in, what we will do? What will find out? Did he really kill himself? Or is something or someone behind this?
1. Chapter 1, Suicide?

**A/N Here's a few things I'd like to point out before I begin.**

"This is speak."

_'This is thought.'_

**Just though I'd point that out. Other then that, let the story begin. End A/N**

I heard them from the other room, my parents, debating what to do with me. My final test score averages for the whole school year had come in. I failed every, single, one. I don't know why, I listened to the class, I did all the work, and yet I failed every single subject. It didn't make any sense, was it just bad luck? Did I get another kids test scores? I didn't care anymore. There was nothing they could punish me for. They've taken away everything that was fun. I always looked at life to be enjoyed. If you couldn't enjoy life, there was no point in living, was what I always thought. Every day was the same, no enjoyment, all complete boredom. Over time I got into a depression, and I'm still in one. I didn't know what else to do, expect for one thing...

As I stood there in my dad's room, holding his gun to my head. I thought over if I should just pull the trigger and end it all, or should I wait, but wait for what? I always told myself to wait, wait and see if you do better, wait until December 21st or whatever day doomsday is supposed to be, but why? Why wait any longer? Maybe if I die, I might end up in Equestria, a place I've always dreamed in being in. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Reality is a fucking bitch. Stuff like that doesn't happen.

I pondered it over, should I or shouldn't I? What future was available for me? I don't know, I don't know fucking anything anymore. Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I've always helped people when in need, doing what I'm told, being a generally nice guy, well, until I got in a depression. Why did this have to happen? Why do I have to go through this? I should end all this stress and sadness now, maybe life after death is better then this. Only one way to find out...

I pulled the trigger, well, at least thought I did. I heard nothing, everything was black. Did I die? Did I pass out from the stress? Why am I asking myself these questions? There won't be any answer, well, if there is I must be insane too. If I died, then how am I thinking like this? Damnit! I asked myself another question. Ah why does it matter, no one is listening, at least I don't think anyone is. I see some kind of light off in the distance. What is that? Heaven? Something that looks like heaven but is really hell? Like those gay first impressions, like a large ball wrapped in a present. You wanted a basket ball, so you almost knew it was a basket ball, you open it up and it's a soccer ball. Why am I talking about that lame Christmas gift now? I just killed myself and this is what I'm thinking about? Meh, I'm not really surprised.

The light got brighter and brighter. Almost blinding me. That sucks, being blinded with no eyes. I am seeing with no eyes, wow. Wait, I do have eyes? I think I just blinked my eyes without realizing it.

I fully opened my eyes and looked around, I was in some kind of house.

_'Hmm, maybe I did pass out. I would've thought dieing would've been different, so I'm not surprised. But this house looks different though.'_

I looked around more to find my vision sucked at the moment, but I saw little blurs moving around the house. Something about this place seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite tell why.

"Oh, looks like you're finally awake." I heard a soft voice that I just knew I heard before.

"Hello?" I called out, still not being able to see clearly.

"Oh, you can talk?" The voice responded.

"Yes, I can. Where am I?" I asked, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"You're in a safe place. I found you unconscious at the edge of the forest, so I brought you to my house." The voice answered.

_'At the edge of a forest? That doesn't make any sense. How the hell did I get next to a forest?'_

My eyes stumbled across a yellow blur, with hint of pink and blue. As I did, my eyes began to focus. When they did, I looked at what appeared to be...Fluttershy?

_'What? This...This can't be real. Reality is too much of a faggot to let something like this happen. I must be having a pleasant dream when I passed out. It is pretty clear though, and I feel awake. But then again this is the first time I've passed out, so maybe those type of dreams are more realistic. Heh, that would be a fucked up moment, my dad walking into the room to see me on the ground with his gun in my hand. How the hell am I going to explain that.'_

"Hello?" I heard Fluttershy ask.

"...Oh, what?" I responded.

"You look like you spaced out, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. I looked around again to get a better look at the house.

The little blurs I saw earlier turned out to be animals roaming about. Other small necessities were also scattered around.

_'Yep, easily Fluttershy's house. Might as well enjoy as much of this dream as I can. I hate waking up from epic dreams like this, before I get a chance to really do anything.'_

I got up from the couch I was laying on. "I should probably be going." I stated.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, aren't you hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"O-Ok then." Fluttershy responded. I went over to the front door and opened it, being momentary blinded by the sun. When I was un-blinded, I was able to get a good look outside. _'Damn, looks a lot different from the show.'_ I proceeded to step outside. I breathed in the fresh air and walked down the path.

Within a few minutes I was entering the outskirts of Ponyville. Just about all the ponies there were just staring at me.

_'I feel uncomfortable. I am being stared at by everypony who sees me. Meh, I don't blame them. Nothin like some creature you've never seen before in your life walking through town.'_

By now I was at what looked like to be the near-center of Ponyville, but I couldn't really tell.

_'Alright...Where do I go? Wow, yeah. Lets just walk in the middle of Ponyville and THEN try to decide what you're going to do. Real smart. I guess I should probably head over to Twilight's library. Being shes my favorite pony and all. Might as well get the most out of this dream...Where the hell is Twilight's library?'_

I looked around but couldn't find it anywhere. _'God damnit. Why must this shit be so ha- oh there's a sign with the map of Ponyville on it.'_ I walked over to it and looked at it.

_'Alright, you are here. And here is a huge ass tree that looks like the library. Yep, says library right above it. And that is...halfway across Ponyville.'_ I just looked at the sign in whyness. _'Damnit. Things like this always have to happen.' _I proceeded to head off in the direction of the library.

Eventually I made it. I swear those stares were starting to get creepy. Everypony you see...is staring at you. I knocked on the door. "This is a public library! You can just walk in." I heard a busy voice which I recognized as Twilight.

_'Alright, how to enter...Man this is going to be good.'_

I began to open the door. I proceeded to step inside, and close the door behind me.

Twilight was currently reading some kind of book.

_'Damnit why I am so stressed? This is a dream, there are no consequences.'_

She lazily lifted her head up to see who came in. When she saw me, her eyes widened. "M-Monster!" She yelled as she instantly closed the book she was reading and began to start some kind of spell. "Wait! I'm not ba..." I suddenly felt very faint, and passed out on the spot.

I slowly began to wake up.

_'Ugh...What happened?'_

I started to open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked blindly.

"Who are you?" A voice responded.

"Me? Uh...I'm Brandy. Brandy Mickle, but most people just call me Bran."I answered.

"Alright...Bran. Where are you from?" The voice asked. By now I finally located the voice being Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm not from here." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, curious to where I was from.

"I'm from...actually, I can't remember." I stated, being confused on why I couldn't remember.

"Huh...? Oh right. The spell I used can sometimes take away some memories." She replied.

"Will I ever get them back?" I asked, alarmed.

"They should be back in a few hours." She answered, reassuringly. I breathed out in relief.

"Well, as long as I get them back I'll be fine." I said.

"Oh, and sorry for, you know...knocking you out like that as soon as you came in." She stated.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. I'd probably of done the same thing is some strange creature randomly walked into my house." I replied.

There was a bit of silence. "So...shouldn't you be going back to where you came from?" Twilight asked.

"I forgot where I came from when you used that spell, remember?" I replied.

"Oh right." Twilight responded, seeming stupid.

"Maybe I can hang out here until I get them back?" I asked.

"Sure! I've got plenty of books that you could read-" "Hey Twilight." I heard a voice interrupt from upstairs. I swear I heard it before, but just couldn't figure out where and how. I looked in the direction of the sound to see some sort of dragon walking down the stairs.

"Who are you talking t- What in the world is that thing?" He asked, pointing at me. I felt a little hurt when he called me a 'Thing.'

"Spike! Watch your language! This is Brandy Mickle. He's not from here." Twilight responded.

"Uh, ok. Hi Brandy. What's he doing here?" He asked.

"I think I kind of walked in here. I don't remember much of what happened, but I'm pretty sure I came in here with some kind of purpose though..." I stated.

"A purpose? Oh no! Maybe you were sent here to warn us of some kind of threat!" Twilight loudly said.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure I didn't come here for that. I came here for a different reason...something about...a dream? I think. Yeah, some of it is starting to come back. This was all a...dream? So I wanted to...Ah, this is giving me a headache. I'll figure it out later." I stated.

"Well, we've got plenty of books here for you to read and pass the time." Twilight responded.

"You'd let me read these books?" I asked.

"Of course! This is a library." Twilight answered.

"Oh, right. I should've known." I said as I picked a book from a nearby shelf. I proceeded to read the title. 'The history of Equestria.' It seemed like an interesting book, so I sat down and began to read it.

Within a few minutes I completely lost track of time. I only regained track when I finished the last page and put the book down. I looked out the window to see the sky was orangish, indicating it was early evening.

_'Damn, that was fast. Maybe I can remember some shit now.'_ I began to try to thing through things. _'Alright, yeah, it's all starting to come back. I failed my grades, and I ended up here. How did I end up here? Hmm...Oh right, I killed myself. Pleasant thing to remember. Then...yeah I woke up at Fluttershy's house. I walked into this town, made my way towards Twilight's library. Then she knocked me out with that spell. I can easily remember the rest. But why does this place seem so familiar though? Have I been here before? No, no, I'm pretty sure that's wrong. This was some kind of...show right? Yeah, I think it was called...MLP: FiM. What does that stand for. I remember the M stands for My. L stands for...little, right. P stands for...people? No, My little...pony! Right! It was a show that represented ponies from this place. Damnit, now I got a headache. I'm actually pretty tired to, maybe I'll go to sleep...but where?'_

I got up and looked for Twilight, eventually finding her in another room.

"Oh hey Bran, did you get your memories back?" Twilight asked.

"Some, I'll probably get the rest in the morning. I was wondering if you knew any place I could sleep at." I asked.

"Well, I have a spare bed in the basement, I could bring it back up into the-" "No need, I'll probably be staying here once." I interrupted.

"Okay then, if you insist. The basement is over there." She said, pointing to a door. I went over to it and opened it. It was dark, so I took out the flashlight I had. _'Yep, ever since seeing that one horror movie, always carry a flashlight for me.'_ I turned it on and looked for a light switch. Eventually I found one. I proceeded to go over to it and turn it on, brightening up the room.

There was a lot of strange devices, most of which I wouldn't dare go near. _'Looks like a freaking mad scientist's torture chamber.'_ I eventually saw a bed in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and laid down.

"Oh, I see you found the bed already." I heard a voice which I recognized as Twilight. I looked back to the door to see her standing there.

"Yeah, wasn't too hard." I replied.

"You want me to shut the light?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

She shut the light, causing the entire room to become dark.

"See you in the morning." She said as she closed the door.

_'Man, this was a fucked up dream. If only it wasn't. Guess I'll be waking up back at my house tomorrow. That sucks. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.'_ I closed my eyes and slowly began to fall asleep.

**A/N Chapter one over. Hope you enjoyed this one. Not sure when the next one will be up, but hopefully it won't be too long. lulz it's already up. I'm saying that because I changed this chapter up a bit. Italics, Bold, all that good stuff. The shades thing was removed, and a few other things were removed, and added. End A/N.**


	2. Chapter 2, Tour

**A/N Chapter two here. Enjoy. End A/N**

I woke up to darkness. Like one of those darkness's where you can't tell if your eyes are closed or open. I got up and looked around, however, I couldn't see a damn thing.

_'Where am I? Oh right, I had that dream I was in Equestria. Man, that was most likely a once and a lifetime experience. Probably should've enjoyed it more. Wonder where I'm at.'_

I pulled the flashlight I had out of my pocket and turned it on, revealing a beam of light. I searched it around the room to find a lot of strange devices, strangely similar to last night.

_'Wait, isn't this Twilight's basement? Wouldn't I of woken up from that dream?'_

I got out of the bed and aimed the light at the floor, to prevent from tripping on some random object in the way. I made it over to the light switch, and proceeded to turn it on.

I was blinded by the light for a few seconds, but when I was able to get a good look around, I conformed that I was in fact in Twilight's basement.

_'How...? This can't be real. This...stuff like this just, doesn't happen. I don't know, maybe it can. Gah, it's a fucking show, it's FICTION. Ugh, look at me. Why do I even care? I should be enjoying this, not figuring out if this is real or not.'_ I turned off the light, and proceeded to open the basement door. I then stepped outside into the main room.

"Hey Brandy, I see you're finally up." Twilight greeted as I came in.

"Hi Twilight. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." I responded.

"Oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Twilight replied, smiling.

"So, did you get your memories back?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"That's great! I'll help you get you back where you came from, if you like." Twilight beamed.

"Actually, I don't want to go back." I said. "Let me just pack my things and...wait, what?" Twilight asked, wondering if she heard me correctly.

"I said I don't want to go back." I repeated.

"What? Why don't you want to go back?" Twilight asked, curious to why I didn't want to go back where I came from.

"It's...it's best if you didn't know." I stated.

"Oh, well, okay then. A little weird, but, If you don't want to go back that's fine with me. I'll even let you stay at my place." Twilight offered.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly-" "Don't worry about it! I would be happy to let you stay here." Twilight interupted, smiling.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough." I stated.

"It's nothing." Twilight responded.

_'Alright! Still in Equestria, and I'm staying at my favorite pony's house! I must've died and went to heaven, and then they found out It wasn't my time or something so they sent me here. But either way this is epic!'_

"So, since I'm staying here. Would you mind showing me around Ponyville?" I asked, hoping not to seem too demanding.

"I wouldn't mind at all! Lets go." She replied as we both went over to the front door. She opened it and we both walked outside.

It seemed to be late morning outside, at least based on what it looked like. There were ponies roaming around as usual, doing whatever they were doing. "I'll show you Sugarcube corner first. Just follow me." Twilight stated, gesturing me to follow her. We both began to walk in the direction of Sugarcube corner.

The walk there we were getting many stares, which I don't blame them, but it was really starting to get annoying. Other then that it was pretty enjoyable. There was just something about this place that seemed to make everything better.

We eventually arrived. "This is Sugarcube corner. One of my friends Pinkie Pie works here." Twilight stated, pointing to the giant gingerbread house. We both proceeded to walk inside.

"Hi Twilight! Ooh, what kind of animal is next to you? Why does it look weird? Ooh! Does it like parties? Does it like cupc-" "This is Brandy Mickle. He is new here." Twilight interrupted.

"Ooh! I gotta throw a party for you then! I throw parties for every new pony in town! But you aren't a pony are you? Ooh! This could be the first time to throw a party for an animal! Except for that one with Fluttershy's animals. I gotta go now!" She suddenly disappeared.

"I apologize for Pinkie's behavior. She's always like that." Twilight stated.

"It's alright." I replied. We proceeded to walk up to the counter.

"Hello Twilight. Who is the animal next to you?" The pony at the counter asked, who I recognized as one of the Cakes.

"This is Brandy Mickle, he's new here." Twilight answered.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh, it talks?" He asked.

"Yeah, he decided to stay here in Ponyville. He's currently staying at my library." Twilight replied.

"Glad to hear it. So, what would you like to have?" He asked.

"I would like some...cupcakes." Twilight answered.

"I'll have cupcakes too." I responded.

"I'll get them right away." The pony then walked into the kitchen. We both proceeded to sit down somewhere.

"So, now that you got your memories back, would you mind telling me where you're from?" Twilight asked.

"Um, alright. How would I put this...I'm am not from around here." I stated.

"Yeah, you told me that earlier, I mean where specific did you come from?" She asked.

"I'm not from this world." I replied.

"So, you're saying you're not from Equestria?" She asked, starting to get excited.

"Yeah, I come from a different world. Could be a different dimension. Not really sure." I answered.

"Wow! You're from a totally different world! What is it like there?" Twilight asked, very much excited about talking to someone from a different world.

"It's fine I guess. I didn't really enjoy that much. I had a lot of hard times, most if which...I don't like talking or thinking about." I responded, remembering some _bad_ times at school and the house.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm your friend now, I'll be there for you." She replied, seeming to understand.

"A friend? Already?" I said, a little confused as to why anyone would want me as a friend.

"Of course. You seem like a nice person." She stated. I looked down. _'A friend...my only, I guess you could say **real** friend was some guy named Wistun. But he moved out quite awhile ago. Ever since then...'_ I looked back up at Twilight, who was smiling at me. _'I guess things will be different here. I mean this is Equestria after all. Maybe I will actually truly be happy, for once.'_

"Here are your cupcakes, hope you enjoy." I heard as two small trays of cupcakes were placed on the table.

"Thank you." Twilight responded.

"My pleasure." The pony replied.

I picked a cupcake and took a bite. "Damn! This is good." I stated.

"Yeah, the cupcakes here are always great." Twilight responded. I continued to eat the rest of the cupcake.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the time. Eventually we both finished and got up. "Thank you for the cupcakes Mr Cake." Twilight said as she paid him.

"You're welcome. Hope to see you soon!" He responded. We both exited the building.

"So, where to next?" I asked as we walked out.

"Carousel Boutique. Rarity, another one of my friends lives there." Twilight replied. I proceeded to follow Twilight in the direction of she was going.

"So, you never really explained what it is like on your world. Would you mind?" Twilight asked as we walked along.

"Huh? I thought I did." I replied in confusion.

"No, you didn't. Would you please tell me?" Twilight asked in excitement.

"Man, you sure are excited." I stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm just so hyped about learning stuff from a totally different world then mine!" Twilight replied.

"I can see. Alright, where do I begin..."

I proceeded to tell her about certain things from our world. Inventions, accomplishments, and other stuff. Before we knew it, we had arrived. "Oh, here it is. Carousel Boutique." Twilight stated, pointing at the building. We both walked up to the front door. Twilight proceeded to knock on it. I heard a "Just a second." From inside. The door then opened, revealing Rarity.

"Why hello Twilight, what brings you...what is that?" She asked, pointing at me.

"This is Brandy Mickle. He came here from another world, and is currently staying at my house." Twilight answered.

"Hello, Brandy Mickle. I must, say, he does look very...unique. But those clothes are horrible! How can you stand wearing such filthy things? You must come with me." Rarity stated as she picked me up with her magic.

"Hey! You can at least put me down." I loudly stated, but she didn't seem to hear. She continued to levitate me to another room.

_'Well, at least I'm getting new clothes. I could use some. It would be nice if she did it in a little less violent way though.'_

The measuring was actually not that bad as I expected. It went by pretty quickly, a lot quicker then I had anticipated. "Come back in a few hours, your clothes should be done by then." Rarity stated as me and Twilight walked over to the front door.

"We'll be there." Twilight responded as she began to open the door. We both stepped outside and closed the door behind us.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack, another one of my friends lives there." Twilight answered as she gestured me to follow her. I did so and began to follow her.

"So, you never did tell me how you got here. Did you do some kind of magic spell?" Twilight asked as we walked along. "Oh..." I replied a little flatly. I wasn't about to tell her that I killed myself. That would be a little awkward.

"I...don't really remember." I lied.

"Still? I'm pretty sure that spell's side-effects should've worn off by now." Twilight replied in confusion.

"No no, it has nothing to do with the spell. I just don't seem to remember." I stated quickly.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Twilight asked, eying me.

"Um..." _'Damnit! Why do I have to suck at telling lies! How do I get out of this...'_

"Twilight! Look out behind you!" I heard a familiar voice from above. I looked up to see Rainbow dash charging toward me.

"Rainbow don't!" Twilight yelled, but it was too late. She rammed into me, causing me to skid across the ground.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" I yelled as I skidded. When I finally stopped, I felt an stinging pain in my stomach."Ow." I mumbled as I tried to get up.

"Brandy, are you alright?" Twilight said, running over to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I think." I responded as I finally got up.

"Why are you helping it Twilight? It was about to attack you." Rainbow stated in confusion.

"He wasn't about to attack me, Rainbow." Twilight replied flatly.

"What?" Rainbow asked in total confusion.

"This is Brandy Mickle. He came here from another world. He has no intentions of harming any of us. Now, I think you owe him an apology." Twilight responded.

"Um...I gotta go right now! See ya!" Rainbow replied as she took off. Twilight shook her head.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes she doesn't think before she acts." Twilight stated.

"It's fine. She just thought I was some kind of monster about to attack you, so I don't blame her." I replied.

"I guess when you look at it that way...yeah. Anyway, are you feeling okay?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"I'm alright. I don't think any serious damage was done." I replied.

"That's good. Well, we should probably start getting on our way." Twilight responded, looking back at the path.

"Yeah." I replied. We proceeded to begin walking down the path.

The rest of the walk was uneventful. I got a few weird looks from ponies as we walked, but other then that nothing else happened. We eventually arrived. "Here it is. Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight stated, pointing at the farm. We proceeded to walk over to the front door of the house. Twilight then knocked. A few seconds passed, then the door opened, revealing Applejack.

"Howdy Twilight! Who's ya friend here?" Applejack asked as the door opened.

"This is Brandy Mickle. He's from a different world." Twilight responded.

"Nice ta meet ya." Applejack greeted, shaking my hand somehow. "So, what are ya'll doin here?" Applejack asked, looking back at Twilight.

"I'm showing him around Ponyville." Twilight answered.

"I'd show you 'round the farm, but ah got work ta do. Maybe later." Applejack replied.

"So then I'll show up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing partner! Ah'd love ta show you around." Applejack replied with a smile.

"Alright. I guess I'll be here in the morning tomorrow." I stated.

"And ah'll be expecting ya. Now ah don't want ta be holding ya up any longer, so you best be on your way." Applejack replied.

"We're in no rush, but if you insist. See you later then." Twilight responded, beginning to turn around.

"Bye!" Applejack waved off as we both turned around, before closing the door.

"Where are we going next?" I asked as we walked.

"Fluttershy's cabin. She's very shy though, so be careful how you act." Twilight answered.

_'Fluttershy, the one who found me. At the edge of a forest for some reason too. I wonder if she might know something about why I'm here. Although I doubt it, might as well ask.'_ We proceeded to walk along the path.

"So, Brandy, you never told me how you got here." Twilight stated. _'God damnit!'_

"It's...not really something I want to talk about." I responded looking down.

"Um, well, it's okay. I won't tell anypony. This will only be between us." Twilight replied, seeming to understand.

"I...I killed myself." I said a little uneasily.

"...What?" Twilight asked, thinking she heard me wrong.

"I killed myself, or at least I think I did. Hell, this could all be a freaking dream. Because if I killed myself, then why am I here? Unless this is a dream, and I'm still alive in the horrible place where I come from. Yeah? Maybe this just one of those tastes of good stuff, and after today I'll be back in the wretched place I call, home. Maybe whoever is up there likes seeing me suffer, getting beat up in school every day, getting horrible grades, despite me listening to everything. Maybe my only purpose to life, is to be the laughing stock to everyone. Maybe I'm just a useless piece of shit, that will die unaccomplished as a failure, to be laughed at everyday, yeah!?" I said a lot louder and angrier then I intended. Twilight looked at me as if I had lost it. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I just lose it." I stated.

"Wow...well...you won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for you." Twilight responded.

"See? You might be wrong. This could just be a dream, and I'll wake up back at home. I just failed all of my test scores, I have no clue what's going to happen next." I replied a little quickly. Twilight just looked at me with sorrowful eyes. The rest of the trip was silent.

Eventually we arrived. "Well, here it is. Fluttershy's cabin." Twilight stated, pointing at the house. We both walked up to the door. Twilight proceeded to knock. There was a soft "Just a minute." From inside. A few seconds past, then the door opened, revealing Fluttershy. She looked at Twilight, then me.

"Oh, what are you doing back here?" Fluttershy asked, looking at me.

"Wait, you know him?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Yeah. She found me at the edge of a forest, and brought me in." I responded.

"What are you two doing here? Did he cause trouble?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"No, he hasn't caused any trouble. I'm just showing him around Ponyville." Twilight answered.

"Not to sound too demanding, but may we come in? I have a few things to ask you." I stated, looking at Fluttershy.

"Well, certainly. Come in." Fluttershy replied, gesturing us to come in. We both proceeded to walk inside.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Fluttershy offered. "No thank you." Me and Twilight responded in unison. Fluttershy looked at us strangely, before putting the tea away. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Fluttershy asked, looking back at me.

"Did you see or find anything suspicious where you found me?" I asked.

"Um...now that I think about it, there was some kind of strange object next to where I found you." Fluttershy answered.

"Can you take us there?" I asked excitingly, hoping to find out just what this object was.

"S-sure. Right this way." Fluttershy replied, gesturing us to follow her out the front door. We proceeded to follow her.

We eventually arrived at a section of the edge of the Everfree forest. "I found you right over here." Fluttershy said, pointing at a small clearing.

"Hmm, this is strange. I'm sensing high magic levels here." Twilight stated.

"What would that mean?" I asked in hoping to find some shit out.

"It means that somepony used a powerful magical spell here." Twilight answered, looking at me. I looked at the ground, to see if I could find anything.

I eventually saw a tint of white inside a small bush. I went over to it and examined it. It seemed to be some kind of object. I reached my hand inside the bush and began to pull it out.

"Did you find something?" Twilight asked, looking back at me.

"Yes..." I replied as I pulled out the gun I used to kill myself.

"What is that?" Twilight asked, pointing at the gun I was holding.

"It's...I'll tell you later." I responded, putting the gun in my pocket. Twilight looked at me confusingly, but shrugged it off. I looked farther inside the bush, but didn't find anything.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's much else here. We should probably start leaving." I stated, looking back at Twilight and Fluttershy.

"I agree. I don't really like being right next to the Everfree Forest." Twilight responded.

"And I have some animals that still need to be fed." Fluttershy added.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now. Bye Fluttershy, and thanks for bringing us here." I replied.

"I-It was nothing." Fluttershy responded, hiding behind her mane. Me and Twilight proceeded to leave.

"So, what did you find in the bushes?" Twilight asked as we walked along.

"I...found the weapon I used to kill myself." I answered.

"Oh..." Twilight responded, looking down. "I don't think you killed yourself, Brandy. If you did, then how are you here?" Twilight proceeded to ask.

"This is all just a dream, that is why I am here. Back where I'm from, you don't just appear in an epic world like this. It just doesn't happen. The only explanation is that this is a freaking dream." I replied a little harshly at the end. Twilight looked like she was about to say something, but didn't. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm just a little edgy right now." I stated. Twilight just looked at me, seeming to understand. I proceeded to look ahead, to see that we were nearing the library. "So, I guess the tour is over?" I asked, looking back at Twilight.

"Yep, I showed you around the whole town. At least my friend's houses." Twilight answered as she walked up to the door.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you some other time." I stated, beginning to turn around.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, looking back at me.

"The tour is done. I'm going to go see if I could find a place to stay." I responded.

"You're staying at my house, remember?" Twilight replied.

"What? I thought that was only for last night." I responded, turning back around.

"No, silly. I'm letting you stay here for as long as you need to." Twilight said.

"Wow, um, thanks then." I stated.

"Don't worry about it." Twilight replied, turning back around and opening the door. We both proceeded to walk inside. "Why is it so dark?"

"SURPRISE!" I heard being yelled by a bunch of ponies as the lights turned on. "Aah!" I screamed as I jumped back.

"What are you waiting for? Lets get this party started!" Pinkie yelled as music suddenly started. _'Oh...it's just a surprise party.'_ I finally caught my breath and walked ahead.

Just about all of the ponies just stared at me as I walked ahead. "Um...hi?" I said a little awkwardly. No one responded.

"This is Brandy Mickle. He came here from a different world. Don't worry, he won't hurt anypony." Twilight stepped in. The rest of the ponies slowly started to greet me.

"Wow, thanks Twilight for helping me out of that." I thanked, looking at her.

"It was nothing. I thought something like that would happen." Twilight responded.

_'Alright...what do I do?'_

Unfortunately for me I had never been to any parties, only birthday ones, and that was just with my family. Meh, at least my family wasn't abusive. Things could've been worse.

"What are you doing Brandy? Lets party!" Pinkie practically yelled in my ear.

"I am- hey put be down!" I loudly stated as she picked me up. "What are you doing?" I loudly asked.

"We're going to dance silly willy!" Pinkie responded.

"What!? I don't even know how to dance!" I stated as I managed to get out of her grasp. I quickly hid among the ponies to try and get away from her.

Just when I thought I was clear. "There you are!" I heard Pinkie yell. "Noo!" I quickly hid under a table.

_'That was close...'_

For some reason I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked to my left to see Fluttershy.

"Eep! Oh...it's you. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to hide from Pinkie. Wait, I was just at your house. How did you get here so fast?" I replied. Fluttershy giggled.

"Pinkie kind of forced me to go. As for Pinkie, sorry about that. She can get a little crazy during parties." She responded.

"A _little_ crazy?" I asked, putting emphasis on the little. She proceeded to giggle again. Just then the curtains that we were hiding behind opened up. _'God damnit Pinkie!'_

"There you are Fluttershy! Get out here and enjoy the party!" Rainbow Dash stated as she pushed Fluttershy out.

_'Good...it wasn't Pinkie.'_

"Brandy? What are you doing down here?" Rainbow asked, looking at me.

"Hiding from Pinkie." I responded.

"She shouldn't bother you. Just come out and enjoy the party!" Rainbow replied, beginning to push me out.

"Alright alright. I'm getting out." I said as I got up from under the table.

I looked around. I spotted what looked like was juice.

_'Guess I'll just chill.'_

I went over to it and grabbed up cup. I poured some in, and proceeded to look around for somewhere to sit. I eventually found a couch and went over to it. I sat on it and took a sip from the juice. Thankfully it wasn't what I thought it was. _'Damn, this stuff is actually pretty good.'_ I proceeded to take another sip.

I then saw Twilight heading over to me. "Oh there you are. I was looking for you." Twilight said as she came over to me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you were enjoying the party, and if everything was going alright with everypony." Twilight answered, sitting down with me.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine with every, pony. Well, except for Pinkie. I guess she's always like this during parties?" I asked. Twilight giggled.

"Yep, she's always like this. But she really isn't that bad. She's just having fun." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, and as for my first party, it's going well." I stated, taking another sip from the juice.

"This is your first party, ever?" Twilight asked, astonished.

"Well, my first party with people, er, ponies that weren't my family. The only parties I had were birthday parties, and they were only with my family. I mean I'm not saying that's bad, it's just the only parties I've had. And they're a lot different then this." I answered, taking another sip from the juice.

"Didn't you have friends where you came from?" Twilight asked. I lowered my head.

"Not really...I had one friend, but he moved out a long time ago. And since then..." I trailed off. Twilight just looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Lets just put the past behind you for now and enjoy the party, okay?" Twilight stated after a short silence.

"Alright." I responded. I checked the cup to see that I had run out of juice.

"I'm going to go get some more juice." I said as I got up.

"Okay." Twilight responded. I proceeded to walk over to the counter. I got more juice and sat back down.

The rest of the party was spent just sitting on the couch. Occasionally somepony would come by and say hi, and maybe talk about some random subject. Other then that it was just sitting and listening to the music.

Eventually it started to get late, as everypony began to leave. Within the next few minutes, it was only me, Twilight, and Pinkie. The place was a mess.

"So...what are we going to do about this mess?" I asked, still looking around.

"Pinkie usually cleans it real fast." Twilight responded.

"How fast?" I asked.

"All done!" I heard Pinkie shout.

"Wait what?" I looked around again, to see the whole place was clean. "W-what? How?" I managed to say in disbelief.

"See you two tomorrow!" Pinkie said as she ran out the door.

"How...how did she do that?" I asked still in disbelief.

"I don't even try to figure it out anymore." Twilight responded. I just sat there trying to figure it out. Eventually I started to get a headache.

_'Fuck it.'_

"So, I guess I'll be going to bed now." I stated as I got up.

"Oh! I totally forgot to get your bed out of the basement." Twilight responded.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." I replied as I walked toward the basement door.

"But I can't-" "It's fine, Twilight." I interrupted.

"Well...if you say so. See you in the morning then." Twilight replied.

"You too." I responded as I opened the basement door and walked inside.

As expected, as soon as I closed the door it was pitch black inside. I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. I aimed it and the floor and walked over to my bed. As I approached the bed, I turned off the flashlight and slid it back in my pocket. I climbed onto the bed and layed down. Then for some reason it hit me. I had forgot about the clothes Rarity was making me. _'Guess I'll have to get them tomorrow.'_ I eventually fell asleep.

**A/N Chapter two over. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter might be awhile. I actually got this done faster then I thought I would. Also, as you may have noticed, I changed the description. Updated. Stuff taken out and put it, and SPACING. End A/N.**


	3. Chapter 3, Sleepover

**A/N Chapter 3 finally here! Sorry for the long wait. Family problems and other such things. But it's not all bad. I hope you enjoy. Also, if the beginning part is too violent for T rating, I'll tone it down. End A/N**

I woke up to find myself inside a room, not Twilight's basement. _'Where am I?'_ As I looked around I realized this was my room.

My room back on earth.

"No...why!? I finally put my trust that I was truly in Equestria, and this happens!? Why!? What the fuck did I do to deserve this!?" I yelled. Suddenly my mom came into my room.

"Because of your bad grades, you will be punished. You will stay in this room until your grades get better. You may only leave to go to the bathroom, or school. You should be ashamed of yourself!" She said before walking back out.

"Why...no, I can't take this anymore. Fuck this. I can't believe I thought I was really in Equestria. I am so fucking stupid. FUCK EVERYTHING!" I screamed as grabbed a metal baseball bat I had.

"I don't care what happens anymore. I can't deal with this anymore. My life keeps getting worse. And I have NOTHING to look forward to. At school I get beat up, at home I can't do shit, it's all one huge SHITFEST!" I screamed as I broke the window.

I proceeded to jump outside. My eyes targeted someone across the road, Dillan. He was the leader of the bastards who beat me up. "You!" I screamed, pointing at him.

"Well well, look who it is." He said as his buddies suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Fuck you!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"What do you think you can do? You can't-" He was interrupted as I slammed the bat into the side of his skull. A cracking sound was heard as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god...that little creep killed him!" One of his buddies yelled.

"Run dude! Someone call the cops!" One of the other ones shouted as they ran.

I looked to see a truck heading down the road. I ran over to it and jumped up on the hood."Oh shit!" I heard the guy inside yell. I shoved the bat through the window, lodging it inside his neck. The truck began to steer out of control. I jumped off before it ran into a house, causing the whole place to collapse.

Suddenly I heard sirens. I looked down the road to see police cars. "SCREW YOU ALL!" I yelled as I ran into the wreckage of the house the truck ran into. Somehow the truck seemed to be fine. I got inside and threw the guy inside out, keeping the metal bat. I backed out and went straight toward the cops. "FUCK YOU ALL! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed as drove toward them.

"Brandy?" I heard a faint voice call. "Who's there!?" I asked, looking around. "Brandy? Are you alright?"

I suddenly felt myself waking up. "Are you alright?" I heard again. I slowly opened my eyes to see Twilight.

"Twilight?" I mumbled, still unable to think really clearly.

"You were shouting in your sleep. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I answered.

"That's good. Well, it's late morning. You should probably be getting up." She said as she began to walk away. She walked out the basement door, keeping it open.

_'Wow...was that a dream? Holy shit. I went fucking insane! Holy crap...wow. What the hell was wrong with me? I hope that never happens in real life. God damn I have some problems.'_ I got up and headed over to the basement door. Twilight had turned on the light, enabling me to see. As I approached the basement door, I shut the light, seeing no need to keep it on. I proceeded to walk out the basement door and close it.

The light from the sun shined in my eyes through the window, blinding me slightly. I covered my eyes and walked forward.

"I just thought I'd let you know now, that me and my friends are having a sleep over tonight." Twilight stated as I walked forward.

"Tonight? At what time?" I asked, looking over at Twilight.

"They said they would start showing up at around seven." Twilight answered.

_'A sleep over filled with girls, and I'm the only guy, who isn't even part of their species. This is going to turn out awkward. At least I don't have to think about til tonight. But why do I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere?'_ I looked up at the clock, 10:27 AM. _'Oh, right. I said I'd be at Applejack's. I should probably be leaving now.'_ I proceeded to walk over to the front door.

"I'm going to go over to Applejack's." I said as I began to open it.

"Okay, see you later." Twilight responded, reading a book. I pushed open the door and stepped outside.

The light blinded me for a few seconds, before going away. Ponies were wandering around, doing whatever they were doing.

_'Alright...Which direction was Applejack's again?'_

I looked around to see if I could see a map anywhere. After looking for awhile, I didn't find one.

_'Maybe I'll see if Twilight has any maps I can borrow later.'_

I went for a second option and walked to a random pony. "Excuse me, where is Sweet Apple Acres?" I asked.

"It's over there." He replied, pointing in a direction.

"Alright, thanks." I responded before walking in that direction.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Big mac. "Um, hi. I said I was going to be here yesterday. Applejack was going to show me around the farm." I stated.

"Eeyup." He responded, moving to the side and gesturing me in. I walked inside.

"Ah, there ya are." Applejack said as she walked inside the room.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"Hardly! You arrived just in time. Follow me." She replied as she gestured me to follow her. I did so and followed her outside.

Outside apple trees were everywhere. I literately couldn't see a section without any apple trees. I also noticed a certain yellow filly, who seemed to be helping.

"Applebloom over here insisted on helpin." Applejack stated, pointing at the filly. The filly looked at me, and slowly started to walk over to me.

"Who are you? Ah've never seen anypony like you." She said as she walked over to me.

"I'm Brandy Mickle. I'm new here." I replied, looking at her.

"Applejack, why does it look like an animal?" She asked, looking at Applejack.

"Hey!" I responded, insulted.

"He's not from around here. Ah don't think anypony knows where he came from. But no matter what he looks like, he's welcome here on the farm." Applejack replied.

"Do you have a cutie mark?" She asked, looking back at me.

"I'm pretty sure my species don't get cutie marks." I answered.

"You mean, you never, ever, ever get a cutie mark?" She asked, astonished.

"Yep." I responded. Her eyes widened, then ran off. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"She's probably just surprised 'bout a species that can't get a cutie mark." Applejack responded.

"But don't regular animals not get cutie marks?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah don't think she pays attention to that. It's probably because you talk and all, she actually notices." She replied.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense."

We both walked over to an apple tree with empty baskets under it.

"We collect the apples by buckin the trees, like this." Applejack stated. She went next to the tree and bucked it with her hind legs, causing all the apples to fall into the baskets. "After that, we take the baskets an' bring 'em over ta the house. From there, Granny Smith makes all sorts of apple treats, including her infamous apple pie." Applejack explained.

"Don't you also have zap apples and apple cider events?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, we do. How'd ya know that?" She asked, surprised that I knew that.

"Oh, er, um. Twilight told me." I responded rather quickly.

"Ah could tell that's a lie. How'd ya know that?" She asked again, eying me suspiciously.

"Um..." My mind blanked out. I didn't know what to say.

_'Damnit! Why do I have to suck at telling lies!'_ "I, um. Can't tell you why." I finally answered.

"Why not?" Applejack replied, confused.

"For reasons that are very good, but cannot be explained." I responded. She looked at me for a few seconds, very confused.

"Ah suppose that's not important right now. Ah don't know why you can't just say the truth though." Applejack finally said.

_'Whew, that was fucking close. I need to be more careful.'_

I proceeded to follow her to another section of the farm.

She proceeded to show me many other things from the farm, in which I won't go into detail. Eventually she had showed my everything, and we were currently heading to the gate of the farm.

"Ah hope ya enjoyed being showed around the farm." Applejack stated as were walked up to the gate.

"It was alright. A lot different than I expected." I responded, stopping by the gate.

"Ah hope to see ya soon." She stated, opening the gate.

"I might stop by sometime. Also, do you have any work that would need to be done? I currently have no way of earning money here." I responded.

"We could always use extra help on the farm. You're welcome to come by any time and earn a few bits." Applejack answered.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." I replied, walking through the gate.

"And Ah'll be watin fer ya." Applejack responded, closing the gate as I walked through.

Based on the position of the sun, I guessed it was around 1 to 2:00 PM. _'Hmm, where to go next?'_ I eventually figured on just heading into town and roaming around. I proceeded to walk down the path into town.

Within a few minutes I began to enter the town. Thankfully the ponies weren't giving me any strange looks.

_'Alright, what to do.'_

My eyes eventually targeted something glittering in the grass. I walked over to it and examined it. I proceeded to bend down and pick it up.

_'One bit. Meh, it's a start.'_

I looked around again, but failed to spot anything else.

_'Nothing to do here. Maybe I should head over to Twilight's.'_

I put the bit in my pocket and proceeded to head over to the library.

The walk there was uneventful. Some ponies still looked at me strangely, but at least it wasn't the usual long stare with the face that said 'What the hell is that?' Within a few minutes I arrived. I pushed open the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey Brandy." Twilight greeted as I stepped inside.

"Hi Twilight." I replied, closing the door behind me.

"How was it at Applejack's?" Twilight asked, looking at me.

"It went alright. There was a lot more to that farm than I thought there was." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She responded, looking back at the book she was currently reading. I figured on staying here until the sleepover started. I grabbed a random book off the shelf next to me and read the title.

_'Random book. What? That's the title? Random book? Wow. Hmm, it says the author is edalK. Weird name.'_

I proceeded to open the book. I began to read it. _'This book is filled with randoms. And don't get scared by the moving pictures.'_

"Oh, I see you found that book." Twilight said, looking up from her book and at me.

"What about it?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know how it got here. It just seemed to be there when I was organizing my books. I also couldn't find anypony anywhere with the name, edalK. I eventually just gave up on it." Twilight explained, looking back at her book.

_'Weird.'_ I proceeded to turn the page.

I'm not going to go into detail about the book. But it was a very strange. It had random statements that made a lot of sense. And the moving pictures looked very similar to .gif images on the internet. Despite the strangeness of the book, it was actually an enjoyable read. Before I knew it I had finished the book.

I put it back where it was on the bookshelf, and glanced up at the clock. 6:43.

_'It's going to be starting soon.'_

As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door.

"That must be one of them." Twilight said, getting up and heading toward the door. She opened it, revealing the rest of the mane 6. "Oh, you're all here?" Twilight stated in surprisment.

"Yes, we thought we would all arrive a little early." Rarity responded.

"Come right in then! I'll start to set up." Twilight replied, running upstairs. The ponies began to come in.

_'And it begins.'_

Within the next few minutes Twilight had set up everything, and we were beginning the first game.

"Alright everypony. The first game is to tell each other scary stories!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ooh, ooh! I got one!" Pinkie started. "It was a dark and stormy night. Everypony was tucked comfortably in their beds, completely unaware of what was watching them. Because there, outside the window was..." She paused for dramatic effect. "The Boggiepony!" She yelled. Suddenly the light turned on, me not knowing it was off.

The rest of the ponies proceeded to tell other stories. I didn't get what was so scary about them, but I tried to enjoy it anyway.

"Ah think everypony has told a story." Applejack stated.

"Not yet, Brandy hasn't told one." Twilight responded. My heard almost skipped a beat when she called my name.

"No, no. I can't." I rejected.

"C'mon Brandy! It'll be fun!" Twilight replied.

"Yeah! I mean even Fluttershy did one." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Please?"

"Yeah Brandy, we're just tryin ta have fun here. We're not gonna judge ya or anythin." Applejack added.

"Alright alright, fine." I finally said. All the ponies silently cheered. _'Alright, what can I use...Hmm, I'll use over an popular internet meme.'_

"There is a person that watches you where ever you go." I began. "Everywhere you go, he is watching you. Sometimes you may catch glimpses of him, but you can never get a good look at him. Everypony who has reported seeing him, suddenly disappears without a trace. Those who do get a good look at him, describe him as being extremely tall and thin. Being incredibly pale, with no face. He is also noted to be able to stretch his limbs and torso to great lengths, and contorting them in a sickening manner in order to drill fear into his prey. I am or course, talking about..." I paused for moment in dramaticness. "Slenderpony!" I suddenly said.

"Wow! That was a good one Brandy! Definitely sent shivers down my spine." Twilight responded.

"It wasn't that scary." Rainbow added.

"Oh please Rainbow. Ah saw the look in ya eyes." Applejack replied.

"Wait, where is Rarity? And Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. I then heard a squeaking noise under a bed.

"You can come out now, Fluttershy." Applejack stated.

"The scary story is over now, everything is alright!" Pinkie Pie added.

Fluttershy slowly began to come out. "It's alright Fluttershy. It's just a scary story. They're made up." Twilight said.

"Or is it?" I replied. "How do you know it's made up? I'm the one from the different world here."

Everypony then looked at me with fear. "A-Are you sayin he's real?" Applejack asked.

"He could be." I replied. "He might even be looking out the window right now." At this point I was even scared now. If Equestria was real, Slenderpony could very possibly be real. Everypony then looked out the window, including me. For a second I thought I actually saw him, then lightning struck, and I saw nothing.

"I think I saw him!" Pinkie stated.

"Yeah, and there's not supposed to be any storm. Where did the lightning come from?" Rainbow added.

At this point I was very freaked out. By mentioning Slenderpony, he very well may actually be out there. I regretted ever mentioning the story.

"Look up there!" Pinkie said, pointing up. I quickly looked up to see a shadow of the figure, before quickly disappearing.

"I swear to god I know I saw that." I stated.

"I did too!" Twilight added.

Suddenly the lights shut off. Out of fright I pulled out the flashlight I had in my pocket and turned it on.

"What's going on!?" I asked loudly. Suddenly another light source showed up. This one from Twilight's horn.

"Is everypony still here?" I heard Applejack say.

"I think so." Twilight replied.

I quickly looked around. _'Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, a bit of pink under the bed being Fluttershy. Wait, somepony is still missing.'_

"Where is Rarity?" I asked quickly. Everypony proceeded to look around.

"I don't know, I don't see her anywhere. I think she was gone before. Maybe she had to go do something?" Twilight replied.

"Maybe the Slenderpony got her!" Pinkie added.

At this point I was scared out of my mind. I completely regretted ever mentioning the story.

"Ahh!" I heard being yelled. I looked to notice Applejack was missing.

"Applejack!" I called out. Another scream was heard, and I noticed Rainbow was missing. At this point I was freaked the fuck out.

"E-Everyone stay close." I said, pulling out the gun I had. Another scream was heard, and I noticed Pinkie was gone.

"Fuck me." I said quietly.

Another squeak was heard, which I recognized as Fluttershy. It was now only me and Twilight.

"Stay near me. Try to make the light brighter." I said, ready to shoot anything that moved. The light glowed a little more, allowing me to see a little bit further.

"W-What's happening?" Twilight asked, obvious fear in her voice.

"I don't know." I simply replied.

I suddenly heard a noise to the left of me. I quickly turned and pointed the flashlight in that direction. I saw nothing.

"Twilight, where is the light switch?" I asked.

"I-It's over there." Twilight replied shakily, pointing in a direction. I shined the flashlight there. It seemed to already be on. "What...?" I suddenly felt myself being dragged across the floor. "Brandy!" Twilight yelled out, running after me. I was dragged into another room, completely black. I shined the flashlight in front of me to see...Rainbow Dash?

Suddenly the lights turned on, revealing the rest of the ponies. "What?" I blankly said. I looked around. All the ponies were here.

"What's going on?" Twilight yelled, running into the room. She looked confused when she saw all the ponies there. Suddenly laughing was heard. I looked to see Rarity upstairs.

"I must say, that was a good one." She said while laughing.

"What in the tarnation is goin on?" Applejack asked.

"I set the whole thing up!" Rarity exclaimed, still laughing.

"YOU did all of this?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

"The whole thing. It was quite enjoyable."

"So then, no Slenderpony?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not silly. Scary stories aren't real." Rarity replied.

"Didn't you hear what Brandy said? He's from a different world. He might actually be real. Right Brandy?" Twilight said, looking at me.

"Actually he's not real. I was just doing that to scare you." I replied. _'At least I don't think he is in this world.'_

"Whew, good. I think that's enough for one night. I'm still surprised though. Out of all ponies, I would've never thought Rarity would do something like that." Twilight replied.

We all proceeded to get out sleeping bags, being there wasn't enough beds for all of us. Eventually everyone had one, and we were all tucked inside.

"I'm going to shut the lights off. Goodnight everypony." Twilight stated as the light shut off.

"Goodnight." Everypony began to reply. Twilight proceeded to walk over to her bed, getting inside.

A few minutes passed, then a few more. For some reason I couldn't get to sleep. I eventually gave up and got out. I sneaked out onto the balcony and leaned against it, watching the moon up in the sky.

_'I wonder if I'm truly in Equestria. I don't want to be just plain stupid. I mean, that dream I had this morning. That's still freaking me out. I mean, Equestria, real? I could see why I yelled at myself for being stupid. It's a freaking cartoon show. I mean, I'm trying to just ignore that fact and just try to enjoy the time here, but it keeps freaking bugging me. I don't want to go back there. That horrible place. I want to stay here, in Equestria. But I just don't know if this is real...'_

"I guess you can't sleep either?" I heard from behind me, interrupting me from my thoughts. I quickly looked behind me to see Twilight.

"No, not really." I answered, looking back up at the moon. I heard her walk up to me, letting me see her in my peripheral vision.

"Tonight really is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Twilight stated, looking up at the sky with me.

"Yeah, it is. The sky is never this clear and beautiful back on my world." I replied, continuing to look at all the sparkling stars.

There were a few moments of silence, until Twilight broke it.

"Brandy, I don't want you to think too much of you past. It's behind you now. You should be enjoying life to it's fullest." Twilight said, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not that easy, Twilight. I can't just, forget about my past like it never happened. I can try, but it's still there, and nothing can change that. I'm trying to enjoy being here, but it's hard. I would love to just be happy here, be happy that it might be all over, but I can't. Hell, I might just wake up tomorrow to find myself back where I came from, and this was all just a dream. When I was shouting this morning... I was having a nightmare. I was back on earth. I...I went crazy, Twilight. I couldn't take it, I just went crazy." I said, starting to tear up.

"I just couldn't take it. There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to be happy about. I-I just went crazy." I continued, looking down and beginning to cry. Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder to try to comfort me.

"I-I don't know what to do, Twilight. I-I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Brandy, I..." Twilight started, but trailed off.

"I don't want to wake up back on that world. I want to be gone from there, never to be there again."

Twilight just continued to look at me, sorrow filled in her eyes. This continued for a few more minutes, completely silent, although it seemed like it was hours.

"We should probably be getting back to bed." Twilight eventually said.

"Ok." Was all I responded with. We both proceeded to walk back into the house. I walked over to my sleeping bag, while Twilight climbed up onto her bed. I eventually fell asleep.

**A/N Chapter 3 over, hope you enjoyed. I'm sure it was well worth the wait. I unfortunately don't know what to do for the next chapter, but hopefully I'll think of something. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long. AAAAAAAAAh lol chapter is already up. Funny updating old A/N's. This chapter has been updated. End A/N**


	4. Chapter 4, Unexpected distractions

**A/N: Chapter four finally here! HUZZAH! hope you enjoy. Also, changed the layout in the first few chapters. End A/N**

I woke up to the sound of hooves trotting against wood. I slowly opened my eyes to see ponies walking around. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that Twilight had a sleepover. I proceeded to get out of the sleeping bag.

"Alright, looks like everypony is up." Twilight stated, putting the sleeping bags away.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get back to my house. I have some animals to feed." Fluttershy responded.

"It's okay Fluttershy. The sleepover is over. You can leave whenever you want." Twilight replied.

"Oh, okay then." Fluttershy responded, going out the door.

"Ah should probably be goin too. The apples ain't going ta get harvested themselves." Applejack said, heading for the door.

"I need to be going too. I have some awesome tricks I need to be practicing for!" Rainbow added, flying out the door.

"I have to be getting to Sugarcube corner, but I can't wait for you're next sleepover Twilight!" Pinkie also added.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Pinkie." Twilight responded.

"Seeya!" Pinkie replied, zooming out the door.

"I must be going as well. I have some clothing orders I must complete." Rarity exclaimed, heading over to the door.

"Okay. See you later." Twilight responded. The door closed, and it was just me and Twilight. I then looked around, something seemed to be missing.

"Where is Spike?" I asked.

"I sent him to Canterlot to get me some books. He should be back soon." Twilight replied.

_'Heh, second time Twilight has a sleepover and he's gone. Poor guy.'_

Twilight had just finished putting away all the sleeping bags.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked, looking over at Twilight.

"I don't really have much plans. When Spike comes back with the new books, I'll start reading them. Other then that, no, I don't have any plans. I'll probably just re-read old books." Twilight responded.

"Oh." I replied. _'Hmm, I guess I could head over to Applejack's. I could use some money.'_

"I'm going to head over to Applejack's. I'll be back here later." I stated, going over to the front door.

"Okay, see you later." Twilight responded.

I opened the door, stepping outside. My eyes were blinded for a short time, but they cleared up. I again got another look at Ponyville. Based on the directions I received the other day, I headed off to Applejack's farm.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, then the door opened, revealing Applejack. "Howdy Brandy! Ah gather you're here ta work?" She asked. "Yeah. I had nothing else to do today. So I figured, why not?" I replied. "Well come right in! Ah have a small section of the farm that needs to be cleared. It should be perfect for ya." She responded. She then proceeded to lead me to an area of the farm.

Applejack showed me to a small section that still had apples on the trees. Each tree had empty baskets below them. I estimated about ten trees that still had apples. "Let's see what ya can do." Applejack stated, moving back a little. _'Alright. Time to fail.'_ I walked up to the tree, looking up at it. _'Here goes nothing.'_ I proceeded to kick the tree.

*Silence*

"Ow!" I said as I felt something hit my head. I looked to see an apple had fell on me. The only apple that fell. _'Figures.'_

"Ah don't think this is the kind of job for ya." Applejack stated.

"So then I can't work here?"

"No! Not yet, anyway. There's plenty of other things ya can do here, Sugarcube. Let's say for example: I buck the trees, and you harvest the apples." Applejack suggested.

"I should be able to do that." I responded.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road."

She proceeded to walk up to a tree, bucking it and causing all the apples to fall into the baskets. I went over to a basket and knelt down, proceeding to try and pick it up. I managed to lift it without too much trouble.

"Where do I put this?" I asked, looking over at Applejack.

"Ya see that wheelbarrow over there?" Applejack replied, pointing in a direction. I looked over there to see a decent sized wheelbarrow.

"Yeah. You want me to put these apples in there?"

"You got it!"

I walked over to it. I proceeded to empty all the apples into the wheelbarrow.

"What do you want me to do with the basket?" I asked, looking back over at Applejack.

"Just set it aside. Ah'll deal with it later." She responded. I did what she said, and put the empty basket next the wheelbarrow.

We proceeded to repeat this until the area had been cleared.

"Alrighty. This area is clear. Ah've got another section we could do, that is if ya want ta." Applejack stated.

"Nah, I'm done." I replied.

"That's mighty fine with me. Ah'll lead ya back ta the barn so ah could get yer payment."

We both proceeded to head back to the direction of the farm. Within a few minutes, we had arrived.

"You can wait here. Ah'll be right back." Applejack said, walking into the house. As I waited, I noticed Fluttershy looking around in the fields. Just as I was about to say something, Applejack came back out.

"Here ya go. A little extra since yer new here." Applejack said, handing me the bag.

"Wow, thanks." I responded, accepting the bag.

"No problem partner! Ah hope ta see ya soon." Applejack replied, walking back into the barn.

"You too." I responded, before she closed the door. I looked back over at Fluttershy, who still seemed to be looking for something. I decided to head over there to find out just what she was looking for.

"Hey Fluttershy." I greeted as I walked over to her.

"Oh, hey Brandy. Have you happened to see a little white bunny around here?" She asked.

"No. Are you looking for it?"

"Yes. When I came back to my house I found that Angel was missing. I've been looking for him for almost thirty minutes now. I'm really starting to get worried."

"I could help you find him if you want."

"Oh, um. Thank you very much. I could use some help."

"Where do you think he might be at?"

"I'm not sure. I've looked through almost all of Sweet Apple Acres, and I still haven't found him. I thought about looking in the Everfree forest, but I told him it's too dangerous there."

"That's probably where he's at then."

"But I told him not to go in there."

"You think that would stop him?"

"Oh my...I think you may be right."

"I'll go look to see if I can find him."

"Oh, no! I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous!"

"We'll both go then."

"Um, okay then. He must be near my house. He couldn't of gone too far. At least I hope not..."

We both proceeded to run over to her house, me hiding the bag of bits in a bush. I wasn't going to carry that with me around the whole place.

Within a few minutes we had arrived.

"Which area of the forest do you think he might be at?" I asked as we approached the forest.

"I don't know...I hope he isn't too far, though." Fluttershy replied. We both then entered the forest.

As expected, it was very dark. The trees were covered with moss, hanging down from the branches. Weeds were very high, and overgrowth was surrounding us.

"How are we going to find a bunny in this huge forest?" I inquired, looking around.

"I'm not sure. The best we could do is hope he turns up, and we don't get lost." Fluttershy responded.

We continued walking through the forest, sounds of animals and insects being heard all around us.

"You know, wouldn't it of been better if we had brought all of your friends?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Oh, no. I couldn't drag them into this."

"It probably would've been for the better. We can still turn around and get them you know."

"Well, if you-" She stopped talking.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Look over there, I think that's him!" Fluttershy quietly responded, pointing in a direction. I looked over there to see two white bunny ears being shown above the weeds.

"Angel?" Fluttershy called out, the bunny proceeding to begin running.

"We have to follow him!" Fluttershy stated, starting to run off after him. I proceeded to follow her.

After a few minutes of running through tall weeds and broken branches, we managed to corner him, in which Fluttershy grabbed him.

"Now, you listen here. I told you never to go into these woods, because of all the dangers and monsters. Look at all the fuss you've created. Now you never go in here again, do you understand me?" Fluttershy said, eying down the bunny. The bunny meekly nodded it's head.

"That's all well and good, but now what? I think we're lost." I spoke up, looking around. Fluttershy proceeded to do the same.

"Oh no, I should've thought before running after him. Now we're lost!"

"I'm sure we can get out. The best thing to do is walk straight in one direction until we come across something. At least as of right now. Fluttershy?" I looked over to see her hiding in a bush with the bunny.

"What is it?" I asked.

"L-look over there!" She responded, pointing in a direction. I looked over there to see a shadow of what looked like a figure. I quickly pulled out my flashlight and turned it on, pointing it at the figure. After the light shined on it, I was able to see it was only a huge leaf.

"It's just a leaf. Now we need to go. If we stay here the next thing might not just be a leaf." I stated, Fluttershy slowly coming out of the bush.

"B-but where?" Fluttershy asked, holding the bunny.

"I'm not sure. Lets just head in one direction and hope we get out." I responded. I proceeded to shine the flashlight in the direction in front of me. I then began to walk in that direction, Fluttershy following close behind.

Sounds of insects and other animals surrounded us as we walked through the forest, climbing over tumbled over logs and tall weeds.

_'This has easily made my day much worse.'_

I proceeded to duck under a fallen tree, pushing moss and branches out of the way.

"I don't see anything. Are we heading in the right direction?" Fluttershy asked, still following close behind.

"You know, I'm going to be honest here. I have no idea where we're at. Hell, we might even be stuck here for days." I responded, a little more harshly then I intended.

"For d-days!?" Fluttershy replied, frightened.

"Maybe, maybe not. I sure as hell don't see any way out though."

"Um, Brandy. What's wrong? You seem mad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little agitated right now. We're stuck in a forest and currently have no way of getting out. Plus I seem to have a history of getting pissed often, so yeah." Fluttershy proceeded to fly in front of me, stopping me.

"I'm sure we'll be okay Brandy. Twilight and her friends should notice we're missing soon enough, and begin looking for us." Fluttershy said in a calm voice, seeming to make me less agitated.

"*Sigh* I was kind of hoping we'd get out before they noticed we were gone." I responded, walking around her.

There were a few moments of silence as we continued to walk through the forest.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Brandy. I never wanted this to affect any of my friends." Fluttershy stated.

"It's fine. It's not that ba-wait, did you just refer to me as a friend?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Of course."

"But, why? We've barely even known each other."

"That doesn't matter. You're a nice person Brandy. I could see it in you. I could also see that you've been through a lot. And I feel sorry for you because of that."

"Well, thanks then. But you sure can see a lot in a short time period."

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Fluttershy responded, trying to hide behind her mane. I simply smiled and continued walking through the overgrowth. She certainly helped calm me down.

We continued walking for a few minutes, until stumbling across a hut. Fluttershy recognized it as Zecora's, and we both proceeded to walk up to the door and knock. A few seconds passed, and Zecora answered.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What brings your bunny and this other animal here this deep in the forest?" Zecora asked as the door opened.

"Nothing, actually. I got lost in the forest chasing after Angel here, and I came upon your hut. I hope I'm not bothering you or anything." Fluttershy replied.

"Not at all, Fluttershy. If you want to leave this forest, you must tread southward until gleams of light shred through the forest thick. But why don't you stay here for a bit and give me company. It gets awfully lonely here at times."

"Oh, okay then. I can't stay for too long though, or my friends might notice I'm gone."

"I understand completely. I won't hold you up for long. Come in." Zecora responded, moving to the side and gesturing us to come in. Fluttershy proceeded to walk inside, followed by me.

I looked around to see many bottles filled with unknown liquids and herbs. Lots of plants I've never seen before were all around, some with flowers that had a different type of look to them. I also noticed a huge pot, probably what she used to made medicines and such, at least I'm pretty sure that is what it's used for. Although I believe I faintly remember it being used on the show for that purpose.

"This is quite the unique creature you have here. Where is it from?" Zecora asked as she closed the door behind us.

"Oh, I found him next to the forest. I'm not sure where he's from." Fluttershy responded.

_'She doesn't know I'm not from around here?'_

"I have never seen such a creature around here before." Zecora said, examining me.

"...Yeah, I'm not from around here." I stated.

"Oh, it speaks?" Zecora asked.

"Yes, he does. I was also surprised at first. He's the first animal I've ever had that talked vocally."

"Hmm, very weird indeed. Now, Fluttershy." Zecora proceeded to look over to her. "How have things been in Ponyville since my absence?"

"Everything has been just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary so far." Fluttershy responded, sitting down on a bench that was nearby.

"That is good to hear."

Her and Fluttershy proceeded to talk about more things, most of which I didn't really pay attention to. Eventually me and Fluttershy were both at the door, getting ready to leave.

"Remember, go straight and you shall exit the forest." Zecora stated, watching us go.

"Okay. Be careful out in the forest Zecora." Fluttershy responded.

"I will be fine. But thank you for your concern."

Fluttershy then opened the door, and we proceeded to step outside, closing the door behind us. We proceeded to head straight.

"Zecora sure was nice for letting us stay for awhile." Fluttershy stated as we walked along.

"Yeah. She was." I replied.

"Sometimes, I just wonder what life would be like if everypony just wasn't nice. Everypony here seems to take all the kindness for granted. So, sometimes I wonder...what it would be like. I imagine it would be a very horrible place."

"You got that right. Back where I'm from, on my world, it's like a hell-hole. My world is a horrible place, at least the place I'm from."

"Wait...what do you mean by your world?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. You don't know. Although I guess there's no point in not telling you. I'm not from this world, Fluttershy. I got here by...means I don't like talking about. I'm still not sure if everything that's happening around me is a dream or not. I tend just not to think about it anymore though, and enjoy the time I'm having here just in-case it's limited. The place where I come from. Another world, dimension, whatever, is a horrible place. A...horrible place. You're right Fluttershy. Because that place, everyone isn't nice. At least the town I came from. I've been bullied, harassed, b-beaten..." I started to tear up.

"Oh...um, well, Brandy, you'll be okay now. Everypony here is nice and kind. None of my friends would ever do anything bad to you." Fluttershy responded, trying to make me feel better.

"I know that. That's not the problem. A-all of this could be just a dream, and I'll wake up back in that horrible place. Just b-because someone in a dream tells you you're not in a dream, doesn't mean you're not in a dream. I-I don't want to go back to that place. I want to stay here. But if I-I put my trust that I'm here, then wake up. I'll..." I trailed off.

"Brandy...you're going to be okay. Just don't think about it for now. Do what you said you were doing before, just enjoying the time you're having here right now."

"Ok...I'll try."

Eventually the forest was starting to get brighter, and we were able to see the exit. We eventually made it to the end, and we both walked out.

"Well, that was definitely exciting." Fluttershy stated as we walked out.

"Yeah... I think I've been through enough for today." I replied.

"Me too. I'm going to bring Angel back to my house and teach him a lesson. I'll look forward to seeing you again. And thank you for helping me."

"You too, and it was nothing." I responded. Fluttershy proceeded to walk off.

_'Alright. Now to get back to the library. But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh, right. The bits I earned from working at the farm. Almost forgot about that.'_ I proceeded to head off in the direction of the farm.

Within a few minutes I arrived. I walked up to the bush and, the bag wasn't there.

_'You got to be fucking kidding me.'_

I continued to look at all the nearby bushes, but didn't find any bag.

_'You son of a bitch. I can't believe it. Someone fucking took it. No, wait, maybe not. Maybe Applejack or Big Mac saw it and kept it for me while I was gone.'_

I walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. A few seconds passed, and Applejack answered.

"Howdy Brandy! What can ah do for ya?" She said as the door opened.

"Hi. A while ago I did some work on the farm, and got paid with a bag of bits. I placed it in a nearby bush to go do something real quick, and now it's gone. I was wondering if one of you might of seen it and kept it for me." I responded.

"Ah'm sorry, but we haven't seen yer bag. Ah'm sure somepony must've seen it, and took it thinking it was lost. We'll let ya know if we find it though."

"Alright."

"Why don't ya check around town? If ya find the pony who has it, Ah'm sure he would give it back."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Ah'm glad ta be of help." Applejack closed the door, and I began to head off toward town.

Within a few minutes, I arrived.

_'Alright. I guess I just walk around and ask random ponies for my bag?'_ I walked up to the first pony I saw.

"Hi. Have you-"

"AH!"

"What!?"

"Oh, you scared me. Don't sneak up behind me next time."

"Um, sorry then. Do you have a bag of bits? I mean, like, did you find one somewhere?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, ok."

"Why? What do you need it for?"

"I lost it."

"How do you lose a bag of bits?"

"I put it somewhere, came back to it about a hour later, it's gone."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Yeah. I'll be going now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." The pony proceeded to walk off.

_'Damn. Ugh this is going to take a long time. And all I want to do is just freaking go back to Twilight's.'_

I continued asking, pony after pony, not getting any wanted response. Eventually I had asked what felt like was the whole town.

_'I can't believe I lost it. Oh well, I'll have to make up for it tomorrow.'_ I proceeded to look up at the sky. It was orangish, probably because I spent most of it looking for the bag. _'What a waste of time.'_ As I was looking, I noticed Rainbow Dash flying. _'Haven't ask her yet. Maybe she knows.'_

"Rainbow Dash!" I called out to her. She stopped, and flew towards me.

"Hey Brandy. What is it?" She asked as she landed next to me.

"I was wondering if you've seen a bag of bits anywhere."

"Well, I did find one inside a bush-"

"That's the one I've been looking for! I've been wandering around town for the past few freaking hours looking for it. Can you give it back please?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"It was inside the bush next to an apple tree, by Applejack's farm."

"Hmm... I guess only you would know. I'll go grab it real quick. Where'd ya get it from anyway?"

"I worked some at Applejack's farm."

"Makes sense. Be back in 10 seconds flat!" She proceeded to fly off. Indeed in ten seconds, she was back with the bag.

"Here you go." She stated, handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I responded, accepting the bag.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see ya later."

"Alright." I replied. Rainbow proceeded to fly off.

_'Ok, at least I got the bag. Now I can finally go back to Twilight's.'_ I proceeded to head off in the direction of the library.

Within a few minutes, I arrived. I walked up to the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Hi Brandy." Twilight greeted. "You were sure at Applejack's for a long time. Being you have that bag, I gather you worked there?"

"Yeah." I replied, closing the door behind me.

"You were sure working there for a long time. You must be exhausted."

"Not really. I was only working until around noon. I bunch of stuff came up, and it ended up lasting pretty much all day."Twilight giggled in response.

"That sometimes happens. Go out for a short walk, and end up getting dragged into something. What did you end up doing?"

"I helped find Fluttershy's bunny, who got stuck in the forest. And then afterwards, I had to find this bag. Both of which taking a total of a few hours."

"Sounds like you had an adventurous day. Spike is back with the new books, so I'm reading them all right now. Oh, and I moved your bed. It's upstairs now."

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I'm just being nice. Plus it's the least I could do, being your past and all that."

"Yeah...would you please not mention that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright Twilight. I'll be fine." I proceeded to sigh. "What does it look like upstairs?"

"You've been there before, haven't you?"

"Oh, right. I was. During the sleepover. Anyway, what are the new books about?"

"They're mostly magic books, which I'm sure you won't be interested in. Oh! I did get a Daring Do book you could read."

"What is Daring Do?" I asked, the name seeming familiar, but I couldn't quite remember what it was.

"It's an adventure book." Twilight began, walking over to a bookcase. "It's about a pony, who goes through all sorts of traps and puzzles, usually to get some kind of treasure." She then levitated a book out, before floating it over to me. "They have lots of action, and suspense, making it an exciting read. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" Twilight concluded.

"Alright." I responded, grabbing the book that was floating in front of me. I proceeded to read the title.

'Daring do, and the wish basket. Heh.' I looked around for a seat, eventually finding a chair. I went over to it, and sat down. I proceeded to open the book, and begin reading.

Hours passed. I was pretty surprised. I never saw myself as someone who would enjoy reading. But then again, I never read any actual books. And the ones I did read, were just horrible, giving me a bad impression on all books. By the time I finished reading the book, it was already 6:28.

"Wow, I've been reading this for like the past hour." I stated, closing the book.

"Hehe, it happens. Sometimes I spend a whole day reading books without even realizing it." Twilight responded.

"Really? I can't picture a whole day."

"It happens. I just completely lose track of time, and before I know it, the day's already gone by!"

"Hmm." I thought about checking upstairs to see where my bed was. I began to walk up the stairs, before reaching the top. I looked to see my bed was on-top of a balcony-like area, along with Twilight's bed.

"I actually used to have that bed up there, but I moved it because it was getting in the way." Twilight said, coming up from behind me.

"Well, thanks for going through all the trouble of doing that, and letting me stay here, along with everything you've been doing for me."

"Don't worry about it Brandy."

"It's just, no one has ever done so much for me before. I don't want you to go through all that trouble for someone like me."

"Brandy...you're a nice person. You don't have to treat yourself so harshly."

"...Really? Am I really such a nice person?"

"You are. I just wish there more I can do..." Twilight trailed off. I just sighed. _'Maybe she's right. I guess I never really looked at myself in that way.'_ I proceeded to walk over to my bed.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a long day." I stated, climbing up on the bed.

"Okay. I'll shut the light." Twilight replied, beginning to head back out the door. The light shut off, and she closed the door. I proceeded to lay in the bed.

_'*Mental sigh* I don't know what to do. The times I've had in Equestria have been the best times in my life. I don't want to wake up back home. I need to know if this is a dream or not. I can't just live a peaceful life here, always knowing that I might wake up back on that horrible place.'_ I proceeded to turn over, looking at the moon outside the window.

_'What do I do...'_

**A/N: Chapter four over. Hope you enjoyed. Next one probably won't be up for another month. End A/N**


	5. Chapter 5, Answers and explanations

**A/N: Chapter five finally here. Hope you enjoy. End A/N**

I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was faintly bright, showing me it was early morning. I slowly got up, looking over at the other bed. Twilight was still sleeping, being the cutest thing I had probably even seen in my life. I proceeded to look over at the clock that was nearby. 5:12 AM.

_'Since when do I wake up this early?'_ I decided not to think about it, and got out of the bed. I proceeded to walk downstairs, until I came into the main room. With nothing else to do, I grabbed a random book off the shelf.

_'Advanced magic spells, volume seven. Doubt I'll be interested in that.'_ I put the book away, and grabbed the one right next to it. _'Advanced magic spells, volume eigh-oh wait, this whole bookcase is filled with magic books. I'll have to go to another shelf.'_ I put the book away, and began walking over to the next shelf. As I did though, the light turned on, scaring me slightly. I looked over at the stairs to see Twilight, who still seemed half-asleep.

"Hey Brandy. Up already?" She said in a tired voice.

"Yeah. I guess I did go to bed earlier then usual, so that would explain that. What time did you go to bed?" I replied.

"I got carried away with reading, and ended up going to sleep at around eleven at night." Twilight answered.

"Oh. Well, you can go back to bed if you want. I'll probably just find a book to read."

"No, it's okay. I might as well stay up now that I'm up. I'll go wake up Spike." Twilight proceeded to go back up the stairs. I looked back over at the bookshelf. I grabbed one of the books that was in the front, and read the title.

_'Rackie Ohan adventures. That sounds similar to something I've seen on earth...'_ I looked back over to the stairs to see Twilight coming back down.

"Spike's up. He'll cook us some breakfast soon." Twilight stated, walking over to a bookshelf.

"Aren't you able to cook yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not that good." Twilight replied, levitating a book out of the shelf and sitting somewhere.

"Even with all the cookbooks you read? There has to be cookbooks here."

"I just never seem to get it right, even though I follow the directions exactly. Must be me..."

"I'm sure you'll get good eventually. Reading a book on how to do something doesn't technically make you good at something. It just shows you how to do it."

"Well, you do have a point. Maybe I'll try practicing a little. Thanks for giving me the helpful advice."

"That was advice? Well, then you're welcome." It proceeded to be silent. _'Hmm...now what? Yesterday I worked at Applejack's farm, then got stuck with a bunch of other things. What should I do today?...Well Spike is going to making breakfast, so I guess I could read a book until then. What'll I do after that? Meh I'm sure something will come up.'_ I then went to open the book I had. I sat down somewhere, and began reading it.

Within a few minutes, Spike had made breakfast. I put the book down, and away. Me and Twilight then walked into the kitchen, to see Spike had made pancakes.

_'They have pancakes here?'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Spike announced as we walked in.

"Thank you Spike." Twilight responded.

"No problem." Spike replied.

"Pancakes?" I asked, not really knowing why I said that.

"Yes. Spike sometimes makes these. Have you ever had them before?" Twilight responded.

"Yeah, I have. Just didn't know those were here." I replied. I proceeded to sit down at the table, grabbing a few pancakes. I then cut a small piece, before eating it. "Wow, this is actually very good." I stated.

"It's just the normal recipe." Spike responded.

"Well the normal recipe is really good. Haven't had something this good in a long time."

"Uh, you're welcome then."

* * *

Within about fifteen minutes, we had all finished eating. As I was getting ready to leave the house, though, Spike burped up a message.

"Huh? What's this?" Twilight said in confusion, picking up the scroll with her magic. I decided to stay a bit longer, just to see what the message said.

"It's from Princess Celestia. It says to give this to...Brandy Mickle. That's you." Twilight stated, looking over at me.

"Me? How?" I asked, confused. What did Celestia want with me? How did she even know I was here?

"I don't know. Read it and find out." She proceeded to levitate the scroll over to me. I grabbed it, and opened it, beginning to read it.

_'Brandy, it's about time I told you the answers you've been wanting. After reading this message, you will be teleported in my location. Oh shi-'_ I was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, before disappearing in a flash.

I suddenly appeared inside a large room. I looked around. It was very decorated, with designs. My guess this was in Canterlot. I looked ahead to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing about eight feet in-front of me.

"Hello, Brandy. I believe it is time we explained to you what happened, and what is happening." Princess Celestia stated.

"Um...okay?" I replied, a little in-secure about being in the presence of the two princesses.

"Follow us. We'll talk in a more comfortable setting." Celestia replied. They proceeded to walk in a direction to the left, me following.

Within a few minutes we arrived at a fairly normal looking room. There was multiple chairs, and one large table. I guessed this was some sort of planning room, or something. Celestia and Luna took a seat near the far end.

"Why don't you take a seat." Princess Celestia suggested. I obliged, and sat down on one of the chairs. At this point, I was pretty scared. I don't know what they wanted with me, and the automatically assumed seriousness of the situation wasn't helping either. They said they would explain what's happening. What exactly did they mean? Wait, what if they're going to send me back on earth!? I can't let them do that! I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You can calm down Brandy. There is nothing you have to worry about." Princess Celestia stated.

"Ok, what is it you're going to explain?" I replied, anxious, but still confused.

"Let me start from the beginning." Princess Celestia began. "I had been watching you back on your home place, earth. Although it was more of a side thing to do back then, I only started to pay more attention when your friend, Wistun, moved away because of his parents recent divorce. I saw the emotional blow that followed that event, and I hoped you would be able to regain your composure. Sadly, I was wrong. You got into a depression, which was followed by bad grades in school. This was only made worse by the three bullies who did, horrible things to you, in which I am sorrowful for. I waited, and hoped you would get out of the depressic state you were in. I waited for months, every day hoping you would see, that through all the dark troubles, life is truly wonderful. Unfortunately, it was for nothing." As she was talking, I noticed a change of tone in her voice. A one that was filled with sorrow.

"I was watching you when you were in your dad's room." She continued. "I knew what you were planning on doing. At this point I knew that I had waited long enough. There was no more hope left. Right before you attempted to suicide, I pulled you out of that world. This was a decision that was made between me, and my sister Luna. That if things were to ever come to the worse for you, we would bring you into this world. In doing so, we would place you in Ponyville, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends would show you the magic of friendship, and that life isn't what you think it is. However, the cross-dimensional spell is very hard to do, and we were slightly off, which is why you appeared next to the forest. From there you should know the rest." Celestia concluded.

"Um...wow...um..." I replied, trying to take all of that in. "So...this isn't a dream?"

"No, Brandy Mickle. This is not a dream."

"Ok...if not, then what about my parents? And everyone else? Although I doubt anyone else would care, what are they doing? Are my parents doing alright?"

"Right after I brought you out of that world, I had my sister Luna perform a time freezing spell. Back on earth, time is completely frozen."

"You...completely stopped time?"

"Yes. It's a complicated spell, but possible. Everyone on earth won't even notice anything. It may be stopped for years, but when it is took off, they won't notice a thing. You may be rest assured."

"Alright, but that still doesn't answer why you waited so long before you told me this. I mean, you couldn't at least tell Twilight?"

"We thought it would be best if we waited a short time. The reason why we didn't tell Twilight, is this would be a nice learning experience for her and her friends."

"Well, ok, but, what now? How long am I going to be staying here?"

"We were only planning on keeping you here until you fight off the depressic state you're in. Once you seem ready to go back to earth, we will place you back."

"Oh..."

"I understand that may not be what you want, but you don't belong in this world. Your world is on earth. Your stay here will only be temporary. But don't worry about that now. That time is very far off. Don't think about it too much."

"Well, alright then."

"I suppose it is time to send you back to the library. When you arrive, would you please tell Twilight to invite over all of her friends over for you to explain what I have just told you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But can't you just tell them all yourself? I mean, wouldn't Twilight be a little mad if you couldn't spend the time personally to tell them all?"

"I'm sure Twilight Sparkle will understand that I have many royal duties to do. Now, I will begin the spell." I proceeded to be engulfed in a bright white light. Within a few seconds, I disappeared.

* * *

I appeared back inside the library.

"Brandy? What happened? Did Princess Celestia talk to you?" Twilight asked when I appeared.

"Could you invite all of your friends over? I need to explain some things." I replied.

"Um, sure. I could do that. Just give me a few minutes." She responded, heading over to the door. "Spike! I'll be gone for a few minutes. Can you watch over the library while I'm gone?"

"Yes ma'am!" He replied, jumping into the room and doing a salute. Twilight then opened the door, stepping outside and closing it afterwards.

* * *

Within the time span of a few minutes, everyone was here, waiting to see what I had to say.

"So, Brandy." Twilight stated. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. I have tricks I need to be practicing, so I don't have all day." Rainbow responded.

"Rainbow!"

"Princess Celestia told me to tell you all of this." I spoke up.

"Oh, what is it about?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's pretty much explaining why I'm here, and all of that."

"Princess Celestia has to do with your arrival?" Twilight asked, curious.

"Actually yeah. I'm not really that good at explaining things, so this'll probably be short. Apparently she had been watching me where I was from. Right before I...er, tried to commit suicide,"

"_*Eep*_ You tried to commit suicide? Who would ever want to do that? Oh my..." Fluttershy stated, surprised.

"Whoa. I knew you weren't that, 'there'. But, wow. That's deep." Rainbow responded.

"Don't worry Brandy. We're all here ta help ya." Applejack added.

"Applejack is right. Feel free to ask me anything, anytime. I would be happy to help." Rarity responded.

"That's still not the whole story." I continued. "Right before I...did it, Princess Celestia brought me into this world."

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'this world'?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Oh right, most of you don't know. I'm not from this world. I originally came from a place called earth. I had many...bad times there I don't like thinking about. Before I tried to...commit suicide, Princess Celestia brought me into this world. I guess now that I think about it, if she hadn't of done that, I would be dead right now. So in a way she saved my life."

"Wow. I never heard that side of it before." Twilight exclaimed. "But why didn't Princess Celestia tell me in the first place?"

"She said that it would be better if she waited a few days. She also said something about it being a nice lesson for you and your friends to learn, or experience. I'm still a little confused on why she didn't tell me in the beginning, but I guess she has her ways."

"Very interesting..." Twilight stated. "So I gather Princess Celestia wants us to look over you?"

"Yeah. Then once I'm out of what I'm in, she'll send me back to earth."

"So then it would be me, and my friend's job to get you out of what you're in." Twilight replied.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Pinkie exclaimed, suddenly coming up from in-front of me. "We can play all sorts of games, eat all sorts of snacks, have lots and lots of super-duper fun parties!"

"And with Pinkie, that shouldn't take too long at all." Applejack responded, causing a slight laugh to erupt from the group.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets party!"

"Pinkie, it's a little too early for tha-" Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie's party cannon shooting.

"Silly Twilight, it's never too early to party!" Pinkie responded.

"Well, I guess we're having another party." Rainbow replied. "I'm up for it!"

Within a few minutes, more ponies began to arrive, probably because of all the noise and lights. I figured spontaneous parties were a common thing here, which didn't surprise me.

_'Guess this would be my second party here. I should probably get used to them.'_

"Oh, Brandy. While you're here I need to give you something." I overheard someone say. I looked in that direction to see Rarity, levitating a pile of what looked like were clothes.

"Hi Rarity. What are those for?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes.

"These are yours Brandy. You never came to pick them up." She answered, levitating them over to me.

"Huh? Oh! I never got them from you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you to wait." I replied, accepting the clothes.

"It's okay darling. I tend to forget things as well." She replied. "Well, I must be going. I'd stay and enjoy Pinkie's party, but I have some orders which are fairly important that I have to complete."

"Alright. I guess bye then."

"And bye to you too. It was nice seeing you again." She said, before walking off.

_'I should put these away.'_ I began to head in the direction of upstairs, walking around ponies that were in my way. Eventually I made it, and walked up the stairs. I went over to my bed, and placed the clothes on it, before heading back down. As I came back down, Pinkie jumped up in-front of me, scaring me.

"There you are Brandy! We're playing pin the tail on the pony. Come join us!" She stated, in her usual loud and hyper-active voice.

"No, it's alright. I'll-"

"It'll be fun! C'mon, I'll show you how you play the game." She interrupted, somehow picking me up and carrying me across the room.

_'This is going to be a long day...'_

"How? If we're having fun, it'll go by super-duper quick!" I heard Pinkie say.

"...What?"

"Ooh, we're here." She replied, setting me down. "The rules of this game are simple. I blind-fold you, spin you around, and then you try and pin the tail on the pony!" She explained.

"How do I pin the tail on the pony if I'm blind-folded?"

"That's the game! You have to try to do it while blind-folded."

"Wouldn't that be close to impossible?"

"Not at all! Now I'll blind you in a few seconds. Get a good look at the pony now!" She stated. I did what she said, and looked at the pony picture. A few seconds later, I flap of cloth was placed around my eyes. I felt myself begin to spin around. Within a few seconds I stopped, and I felt something being placed in my hand.

"It's right in-front of you! Try your best!" I heard Pinkie say. I began to slowly walk forward, before feeling the tail being stuck to something. I took off my blind-fold, to see I had stuck the pony in the mid-part of it's body.

"Close! My turn my turn!" Pinkie stated, putting another blind-fold on herself and spinning around. She somehow stopped in-front of the picture, and walked forward. She actually placed the tail on the appropriate spot, and lifted the blind-fold.

"Ooh! That's three times in a row now!" She exclaimed, bouncing back and forth. I began to feel myself smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"Are there any other games?" I asked.

"There are tons of games! Follow me, there's another game we can play over here!" She replied, zooming into the crowd. I simply laughed and shook my head.

_'She sure does get hyper-active during parties.'_ I proceeded to follow her.

* * *

The party lasted for a few hours, which to me went by surprisingly fast. For the first time in a long time, I had a really good time. All of the ponies were friendly, especially Pinkie. Everyone was talkative and open about everything. The games Pinkie showed me were fun. These parties seemed like something I could get addicted to, and with Pinkie around, there wasn't any signs of a shortage of them.

"Bye everypony! Hope you two had a great time!" Pinkie stated to a mare and stallion, as they left through the front door of the library.

"I think that's all of them." Twilight stated, watching the last two leave, Pinkie closing the door afterwards.

"That was fun!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." I responded. I then looked up at the clock, 4:46 PM. _'Wow. Most of the day spent on this party.'_

"I'm going to go to Sugarcube Corner now. See you two later!" Pinkie said, opening up the front door again.

"See you later Pinkie." Twilight responded, as Pinkie exited the library, closing the door behind her. I then looked at Twilight.

"...So, what now?" I asked.

"I'm probably just going to read some books. Preferably magic, which I'm sure you won't be interested in." She replied. "Unless you want to do something, which I would be okay with."

"Nah, that's alright. I'm pretty tired from the party." I responded. _'What should I do for the rest of the day...'_ "Do you have any more of those Daring Do books? They were pretty interesting."

"Of course! I've got the whole series. I think you've only read the first one, so the second one would be next." She went up to a bookshelf, and pulled out a book with her magic. She then levitated it over to me, which I grabbed.

"Thanks." I replied, walking towards a seat. I sat down, and opened the book, beginning to read.

* * *

I had got completely sucked into the book. I barely noticed what was going on around me, and just kept reading. I read the whole thing straight, and before I knew it, I had already finished the book.

I closed it, and looked up at the clock. 6:48 PM. Being I was already a little tried from the party, I decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I stated, placing the book next to Twilight, who was reading a magic book.

"Okay. I'll probably be hitting the hay soon too, so you could expect to see me up there." Twilight replied, still reading her book.

"Alright." I responded, heading toward the base of the stairs. I began to step up them, before reaching the top a short time later. I walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of it, getting under the covers. I proceeded to turn around, looking out the window, the moon high up in the sky, shining a faint moonlight onto my face.

_'So...I'm really here in Equestria. I just still can't believe it. I guess my dream really has come true... but still, she said I wouldn't stay here forever. Well...I should be glad I'm actually here. Even though I can't stay forever. I probably shouldn't worry about it now though. I'm sure I'll be here for a lot longer. Not everyone gets a second chance like me.'_ I turned over, burying my head in the pillow. _'I should make the most out of it...'_

**A/N: Chapter five over. Hope you had enjoyed. Next one should hopefully be up in about a month. End A/N**


End file.
